Underworld: Endless War
Underworld: Endless War is an animated film released in 2012 based on the ''Underworld'' series. These three anime stories, whose creation was supervised by Wiseman], director of the first two Underworld movies and producer of Underworld: Rise of the Lycans and Underworld: Awakening, are each a little over five minutes long, and tell a different story at three different periods of history, (1890, 1967, 2012), to highlight new events of the Underworld mythology. These stories also tell of what happened before the events in Underworld: Awakening. Plot Part 1 Vampire Death Dealer Selene, under orders from Kraven, is stalking a Lycan who is returning to his home - a fortress that Kraven desires. After receiving info on the castle, Selene makes her way there, where she attacks three Lycan brothers. During the attack, Selene kills one of the brothers, Darius, causing the other two to swear revenge against her. Part 2 Seventy years later, the state of war between the Lycans and the Vampires remains. The power-hungry Vampire Kraven has seized more authority from the slumbering Vampire Elder Viktor, leaving the Vampires in a state of disarray. Meanwhile, Selene continues her pursuit of the Lycan brothers. It is now the late 1960s, and Selene has returned to Paris in search of the prey that eluded her decades ago. While Selene searches for them, one of the brothers, Krandril, drives to a small shop filled with incense to mask the Lycans' odor. A ceremony is performed there involving the powerful Lord Clovis. The brothers attack the Vampires during their ritual, slaughtering all of them. Selene arrives and combats them, killing Regis in the process. Krandril's left arm is severed before he is able to escape out into the woods. Part 3 After the events of Underworld and Underworld: Evolution, Selene goes on the hunt for the last brother, Krandril. The war between the Lycans and the Vampires is now known to mankind, and dedicated police agencies hunt the Immortals with excessive force and at the expense of personal liberty. Selene, now with the help of a Werewolf/Vampire Hybrid named Michael Corvin, continues her hunt that began over 100 years ago. She is once again in Paris, tracking down her prey through both advanced technology and detective work. Selene and Michael are able to track Krandril to a hotel, however, Krandril's harem attacks Michael as he transforms, pinning him against a wall. Michael breaks free and kills the women in the hotel, before knocking Krandril out a window. Selene jumps on top of the Lycan as he falls and empties her gun into him, killing him once and for all. Cast * Trevor Devall - Darius / Kraven / Clovis * Paul Dobson - Regis * Brian Dobson - Krandril * Laura Harris - Selene * Mark Oliver - Michael Corvin Quotes This film has a quotes category. Gallery endlesswar6.jpg|Selene atop a building. endlesswar1.jpg|Selene in Endless War. endlesswar9.jpg|Selene jumping off a roof. endlesswar4.jpg|A Lycan with his two lovers. endlesswar8.jpg|Selene shooting two pistols. endlesswar7.jpg|Selene on the phone with Kraven. endlesswar3.jpg|Selene in a car. endlesswar5.jpg|Selene with a sword. endlesswar2.jpg|Regis being slain. endlesswar10.jpg|Selene slays Regis. endlesswar12.jpg|A poster showing Vampires and Lycans. endlesswar11.jpg|Michael in Endless War. Category:Films